


Technological Advance Course

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret stash under his bed, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Troy is mentioned - Freeform, Tyreen needing to prove herself, Zane is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Tyreen needs help with technology, who better to go to three Zane himself since he's a tech wiz? Well, at some point they get off course of the lessons. but who doesn't?
Relationships: Tyreen Calypso/Zane Flynt
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Horniverse





	Technological Advance Course

**Author's Note:**

> It actually caught me by surprise that I ship these two, the more I thought about it the more I liked them together. Might write more about them. Also I really hope I didn't mess up Zane's speech, I tried looking up how the Irish pronoun words in English but I didn't really find anything, so hopefully what I did was good.
> 
> Some of these words are suppose to be italicized but I can't seem to do that so, sorry.

Tyreen was never any good with machinery unlike her brother, if she tried to operate a toaster there was no doubt she’d blow it up. 

She wanted to be able to use electronic tools like everyone else but refused to ask Troy for help, so she went to someone else. Someone whose constructed their own tools. 

Tyreen knocks on ane’s door light as to not startle him in case he’s busy. “Come iiinn.” He says in a sing-song tone. 

Tyreen rolls her eyes and walks in after the door slides open. “Yo, you got a minute?” 

“Depends on what I’m spending that minute doing.” He chuckles. 

Again, Tyreen rolls her eyes. “I was wondering.... could you maybe teach me about tech?” 

He stops what he’s doing, which Tyreen can see, and turns to her in bemusement. “Ye’er brother isn’t available lass?” 

Tyreen blushes in embarrassment. “I don’t want him teasing me and talking shit for not knowing this stuff. Plus, he’s a shitty teacher anyway.” She takes a seat on Zane’s bed. “So, can you teach me?” 

Zane checks Tyreen out while she sits on his bed, she may have a baby face but she’s still hot, nice curves, thick thighs, big butt. He can’t forget that a headstrong woman is such a turn on, he wonders if Tyreen will question him on his choice of teaching methods. 

“So ye just want to learn tech mm’I right?” Tyreen nods. “Does it matter what we start with?” She shakes her head. 

“I just want to learn how to use machinery so I can be a little more helpful around the ship.” 

Well shite. There goes that idea. He is going to try it out anyway, show Tyreen how to build and take apart a gun to warm her up, the fun stuff comes later. “Then let’s start with something simple.” 

Zane and Tyreen spend three hours constructing pistols and assault rifles, however, she was having a problem with snipers. 

“This rod has nowhere to go.” She complains. 

“It does, you just have to figure out when it placed.” Zane shrugs off her complaint. If she can build a pistol and an assault rifle, then she can build a sniper rifle too. 

After fifteen minutes of making no progress Tyreen gives up. “Fuck sniper rifles, who uses them anyway.” 

“I do you hotheaded eejit.” Zane shakes his head in disappointment and amusement. “You were so close.” 

“This is bullshit, why do we try something else?” She huffs. 

Bingo. “Alright, I did have something in mind that I thought would be too advance for ye.” And stands up and stretches, a little stiff from laying on the floor for three hours. 

“Anything is better than this.” Tyreen follows suit and stretches as well. “What do you have in mind, I sure it’s not harder than building a gun.” 

“Well-” Zane reaches under his bed. “What about playtime tech? You wanna learn bout those?” He asks as he produces a box of vibrators and other sex toys. 

Tyreen turns red, she points at them and opens her mouth to speak, when she can’t think of anything, she lowers her hand and closes her mouth. 

“What...don’t tell me you can handle these wee’little things.” He holds up a seven-inch skag dildo. 

“There is nothing ‘wee’ about that, and I never said I couldn’t handle it. I just, never used this stuff before, I don’t know how.” She bites her lower lip, looking away shyly. 

“That’s why I’m teaching ye lass, make ye more experienced.” When Tyreen doesn’t move he raises an eyebrow. “Unless ye don’t want’to.” 

“I could try it, see if I’m into it. I mean, prrsshh it’s not that big of a deal. Anybody can use this stuff, right?” She shrugs it off as she walks over to him to see what he has. 

“Anybody who knows what they’re doing.” He snickers as Tyreen makes a face and shifts through the box. This old man is kinky as fuck, He has dildos in various sizes. Skag ones, Bullymong ones, even Jabber ones. A whip, a magic wand, a special eye-mask, even gags. Are they using all of it? 

“Wow you have quite the collection, but uh...you got anything smaller?” Tyreen was never one to back down from a challenge, but this will be her first-time using toys. 

“Let’s see here.” Zane rummages through the box not really expecting to find anything since he got rid of his small toys years ago. Instead his pinkie brushes against something small, he lets out a small gasp and closes his hand around it and pulls it out. 

“Monty?! Holy shite I thought I lost ye years ago, I missed you.” He half hugs a small metal dildo so his cheek. 

“M-Monty? You name your toys?” Tyreen finds that funny for some reason. 

“Everyone who owns sex toys name them, trust me, when you get your own, you'll do the same.” He lays Monty on his desk. “He was my first toy, and now he’ll be yours.” 

Tyreen giggles. “Well I’m honored that you would share your first with me.” She eyes Monty, he seems a decent size for a beginner like her, about four inches in width, five in length. Pretty small indeed, a true newbie toy. 

“So... what now?” She asks nervously, are there specific lessons in sex education? Is there an order? 

“Now that you have your tool of desire, we need’ta break out the lube. And some stretching of course.” He wiggles him brows and Tyreen’s pussy twitches, heat slowly pools in her stomach and she can’t deny that she’s interested in trying this out. 

While Tyreen is having a self-evaluation, Zane opens the top drawer to his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of coconut lube, his favorite flavor. 

“Next we get undressed.” Tyreen knew that was a step in the lesson but still wasn’t ready for it. She blushes more and starts with her shirt, it comes off quickly and she starts on her pants. 

“Someone’s eager eh?” He snorts and starts undressing as well, being more experienced in the bedroom has him moving faster. He’s undressed before Tyreen, standing in front of her in all his glory. 

She gawks at him, he is sexy as fuck, a mean six pack with scars pointing in every which direction, thick muscly thighs that could almost rival Amara’s( almost), a thick and veiny dick that has to be at least nine to ten inch long, fuck! 

When Zane notices that she’s stopped he helps her out, he unbuttons her pants and helps her step out of them. Tyreen feels like a toddler and stops him from taking off her bra. 

“I got it grandpa.” She smirks at his noise of mock offense and pulls her underwear down to reveal sticky pussy lips, the she flings her bra at his face with a cackle. 

“Kids these days, no respect for their elders.” He removes the bra from his face. “I’m keeping this.” 

“Nooooo that’s one of my only ones.” Tyreen pouts, but it’s cut short when Zane pinches one of her nipples. “H-hey!?” 

“Sorry girlie, couldn’t help myself, they’re so perky and cute.” He pinches the other one too and Tyreen moans softly. 

“You stop that, I thought you were going to teach me how to use a dildo.” She shoos his hand away. 

“Right right, okay let me set you up first.” He has her sit on his bed and kneels in front of her, she makes a confused face at him. “There’s stages to this stuff kid, gotta stretch you with my tongue first. 

Now that she is fully naked Zane fully apricate her beautiful body, D cup tits with small dark areolas, waist ain’t small, it’s perfectly proportioned to her body. Even though she’s sitting now, he got a good glimpse of her plump ass, and her thighs are just as dreamy. Feck I’m hard, I wonder if she can tell. 

He reaches out with his tongue and swipes it across her clit, he grins when he sees Tyreen jerk. 

“Oh, w-what are we supposed to be doing again?” Tyreen leans back a little and probs herself up on her elbows. 

“Getting ye nice and wet so I can stretch ye’re tight hole.” Zane shoves his tongue inside her, he doesn’t except her to yelp as loud as she does, but once she starts moaning, he knows he’s on the right track. 

Tyreen rolls her hips slowly against his tongue, it feels so good, the way he pokes at her walls and that special bundle of nerves that make her knees quiver. Her legs start trembling without her ever meaning to move. “Fuck!” 

Just when Tyreen thinks Zane’s going to tongue fuck her, he stops. “W-wait, why are you stopping?” 

“Because Monty is going to make you cum, not me. I’m just getting you wet and stretching you remember?” Zane tickles her clit before sliding a finger inside, he wastes no time wiggling it around to loosen Tyreen up. 

“Mmm shit, teasing makes me weak. I’ll cum before I even get a chance to use Monty.” Her huff turns into a sigh of pleasure as he adds another after realizing that Tyreen is not tight, she’s played with herself. 

“Well ye think ye’re ready to take him?” He performs the scissor motion inside her which seems to drive her wild. 

“Y-yeah, he’s not that b-big.” She is leaking on his fingers and she wants to cum. “I can take him, I know it.” 

He smirks and pulls his finger free from her wet hole, he sniffs them, then sucks her juice of them. Tasty. 

Zane grabs Monty off the bed next to Tyreen and lines it up with Tyreen’s dripping hole. “You sure you ready lass?” 

“Yeah, yeah give it to me.” She sounds breathy and excited, all this teasing got her streaming like a lake. Zane slides the tip in slowly, to Tyreen’s annoyance. 

“Come on give me more, I can take it.” She pouts and tries to push onto the small device in the older man’s hand. 

“Okay okay if you insist. Zane pushes half of the device inside her, when she asks for more, he gives her the rest. “How’s it feel?” 

“Cold, very cold.” She shivers and repositions herself which makes Monty press against her walls, which made her jerk slightly. “So cold.” 

“Is that good, bad, talk to me kid.” The Irish man quirks a brow. 

“First off, stop calling me kid, I’m twenty-three, second, it’s a good kind of cold.” Tyreen pinches her clit and moans. “It would be better if you moved it already.” 

Zane smirks and pushes the dildo all the way into her, as far as it will go then pulls back to the tip, he goes back in and repeats the motion as he waits for Tyreen to give him a sign that she’s alright and enjoying herself. 

“Mmm, that’s a bit weird, but in a good way.” She leans back and allows her body to relax, she plays with her clit while Zane slowly fucks her with Monty. “Oh God.” 

“Ye’er starting to get into it lass, want me to go faster?” He pushes in deeply then pulls out. 

“Yeah, yeah go faster, I like Monty.” Tyreen purrs and pulls her legs out the way, her pussy dripping and twitching, secretly she aches for Zane’s dick. 

Zane works Monty faster as Tyreen whimpers in pleasure, soft sighs are replaced with yelps and loud gasps. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Pull him out!” He does as he’s told and removes Monty from the pink pussy below him. Tyreen rubs her clits for a few seconds before pulling it tight and squirting halfway across his room. “Fuck!” 

“Holy shite girlie, you squirt like a water gun.” Zane has to admit, he’s impressed. Wonder how hard my dick would make her squirt. 

“Holy fuck that was insane, I want more.” Tyreen is so greedy. 

“Alrighty then.” Zane goes to stick Monty back in when Tyreen stops him. “Huh?” 

“Your dick, I want your dick this time, please, I’ve been thinking about it since we undressed.” She stares at it between his legs, it’s thick, throbbing, and leaking precum on her leg. 

“Ye absolutely sure, I’m way bigger than Monty.” Please say yes. 

“Yes I’m sure, I want you to make me cum yourself, you can do that right? Or ae you afraid to break a hip?” Tyreen does not realize the mistake she just made. 

“Oh, oooohhhh you have no idea what ye’ve just done, kid.” Zane grabs her legs and pulls them apart. He lines himself up and immediately pushes in. Thanks to how turned on Tyreen is, her juice and slick let’s him easily slide in. 

“Oh shit, you’re way bigger than you look, go easy on me? I’m just a kid after all.” She knows it’s too late to plead of apologize. 

“No chance.” He pulls back then slams his hips into her. Her scream of pleasure is music to his ears. Sweet, sweet music. 

“I’ll have ye know little miss, that I’m only fifty, I still got some kick in these bones.” He rams himself against Tyreen’s womb, she doesn’t seem to be in pain, although there were tears in her eyes. 

“I take it back, you’re not old, you’re surprisingly strong.” She moans as the head of his dick presses against her walls the same way Monty did. “Aahhh fuck!” 

“You like this senior’s dick? Ay lass, you prefer an experienced veteran over those young and clumsy lads?” Zane is fucking with her now. 

“I... I do, it’s so fucking good!” Tyreen tries to lock eyes with him but every thrust makes her squeeze they shut. She wraps her arms and legs around him, she pulls him down for a kiss that’s sloppy and wet. 

“Ye seem to be enjoying ye’reself.” Zane grins and licks the tears off her cheeks. 

“Your dick is fucking awesome, I don’t want you to stop fucking me!” It’s clear that Tyreen is losing control of herself, if anyone can hear her, they aren't making it known. Deep down inside he hopes that everyone hears. 

“Is that so, ye want me to fuck ye into oblivion, to make sure ye can’t walk straight?” He kisses her, slipping his tongue into her mouth while slamming into her as deep as he can go. “Ye want me to ruin ye for anyone else?” 

“Yes, yes fuck me like you mean it, fuck me like we’re the last two people in the galaxy!” She squeals and yelps between kisses and thrusts. “You can even break me if you want!” 

Zane smirks, even though he does want to fuck her brains out he doesn’t want to hurt or destroy her. He lifts her hips off the bed and angles downwards. Tyreen lets out a quiet gas as Zane surges forward into her. 

“Aaaahhhh God!” Drools leaks out the corners of her mouth as she’s pushed back by the impact. She can’t keep her eyes opens, each thrust makes her blink, or Zane hopes it’s a blink, it looks more like a wince. 

“Are ye good lass? Should I slow down?” Zane ask with concern. 

“No, I love it, don’t stop!” Tyreen gasps and shudders. “Don’t stop, don’t slow down, please keep going!” She yelps as she feels juice splash out of her. 

“Shite, ye gonna cum again?” His rhythm is fast and hard, Tyreen’s is nonexistent. She can’t keep up. She’s not fast enough to match his pace. 

“C-cum, gonna cum!” Tyreen is breathing erratically and the sweat pouring down her face is nonstop. After a few more thrust from Zane, Tyreen is gone. Stuttering out a long and powerful orgasm, her hips snap up suddenly into Zane’s and forces him to hit the back of her womb. 

“Shite!” He quickly pulls out as Tyreen sobs from the orgasm and Zane smashing her womb, he can’t help himself as he cums hard across her thighs, stomach, and chest. A little gets on her chin, Zane swoops down to lick it up. 

“Oh God, you hit me so deep.” Tyreen bites her lip as to keep from crying. 

“Sorry Tyreen, ye slammed your hips up into me suddenly. So, it was kinda ye’re fault actually.” Tyreen smacks his arm and groans as her pussy aches. 

“Let me clean you up lass.” Zane puts on a shit eating grin and starts licking and sucking his cum off her. She giggles occasionally, as she cleaned. 

“Your tongue makes me skin feel like it’s on fire.” Tyreen squirms and rubs her clit which sends a hard shiver through her being. 

“Ye’re too cute kid.” He goes kiss her, but she covers his lips. 

“I told you, old man, I’m not a kid.” Tyreen plunges her tongue into his mouth and tongue fucks his throat. 

The look of surprise on Zane’s face is priceless, Tyreen tries to engrave it in her mind. She holds in close and massages his wet cavern with her tongue, sighing softly as they make out. 

“Feisty, I love that.” I really love that. 

“I can tell, cuz you’re hard again.” Tyreen grabs Zane’s dick and squeezes. 

“Feck!” He grabs her hands and pants, he shot two thick ropes of cum onto Tyreen’s stomach. 

“I was hoping you weren’t done yet, you still have more to teach me about sex toys.” Tyreen smirks mischievously. 

Feck I think I’m in love. “Will lass, ye think ye can handle more?” He leans over her and gives one of her nipples a hard pinch. 

“Ah! Of course I can, I’m not a kid you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I plan on writing more horny morons and making it a part of a collection, I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Working on one with Troy and Maya, I ship them hard. If you liked it please leave a kudo, maybe some feedback to, also I'm sure there are plenty of errors in this that I'm not going to fix XD


End file.
